The Camping Trip
by AnimationNut
Summary: There's a lack of female interest in St. Canard's Junior Woodchucks division and so the troop consists of all boys. Honker included. He'll be leaving for a troop camping trip and Gosalyn wants in to prove her worth among the boys. But there are no girls allowed. Solution? Have Honker sneak her on the bus.


**I do not own Darkwing Duck.**

**The Camping Trip**

Gosalyn Mallard was _bored_.

School always seemed to have that effect on her. The teacher droned on about useless facts, the principal prevented anyone from having any fun and the kids were cruel and unimaginative. There were only two things that made school bearable; the sports and Honker Muddlefoot, her best friend.

Her gaze had not left the clock since class started up again after recess. An agonizing hour later left her notebook empty and her eyes blurry from watching the endless second hand twirl around the face of the clock. In a few minutes she would be free.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Gosalyn resisted the urge to bang her head off of the desk. For lack of anything else to do she flickered her gaze towards the black board. "What is _that_?"

Honker glanced up from his paper and shook his head. "Those are the math problems we were supposed to be working on for the past hour."

"I thought this was English period!" Gosalyn rubbed her forehead. "Oh well. It's not like I would have done anything anyway. Can I copy your notes later?"

Honker rolled his eyes. "How about you just come right out and ask me to copy out a second set of notes for you?"

"Aw, you're the best." Gosalyn beamed and shoved her notebook across the aisle. For the last remaining few minutes Honker copied out the note on the right side of the board and even went ahead to copy down the math problems.

Then a most wondrous sound was heard-the bell. Gosalyn whooped and sprang from her desk, shoving books and papers into her backpack. Honker handed her the notes and she hastily crammed it in her purple backpack. "Freedom! Come on Honk. Let's hit the arcade!"

"But-"Honker protested as Gosalyn dragged him into the crowd of people flowing into the hallway. "I have to-"

Before he could finish his sentence someone jostled hard into Gosalyn, causing her and Honker to topple to the ground.

"Whoops." A pretty duck with blonde hair drawled as she stepped over the fallen pair. "Sorry, Orphan. I didn't see you there."

Gosalyn's eyes flashed and she jumped to her feet. She went to tackle her enemy when Honker latched onto her ankles. "Come on, Gos! It's the end of the day and the last thing you need is to spend it in detention."

"I hate her," Gosalyn growled and yanked her bag from the ground. "Stupid Courtney thinks she's all that. And why do she and the other kids keep calling me orphan? I have a dad!"

"They're just trying to give you a hard time. And you only encourage them by breaking noses." Honker pointed out as they headed out into the sunny weather.

"Don't you get sick of it when those jocks run you up the flagpole?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sure. But I ignore them. Sooner or later they'll either grow up or get bored and move onto a new target."

Gosalyn arched her eyebrow dubiously but did not comment. "Whatever. Let's just get to the arcade-"

"I can't!" Honker interjected quickly. "I have to pack for my Junior Woodchucks camping trip, remember?"

Gosalyn scowled. "Oh yeah. I can't believe you're still with those guys."

Honker shrugged. "My parents signed me up. And you know what my parents are like. Besides, it's not so bad. I already have plenty of knowledge on wildlife and plant life. I just seem to have trouble collecting the practical patches."

Gosalyn snorted. "I'd love to be there when you attempt to put up a tent. Why can't St. Canard's Junior Woodchuck's troop have a girl's division?"

"There isn't enough interest. And since all the Junior Woodchucks are boys the organization doesn't want one girl alone in the troop."

"But Launchpad is the troop leader!" Gosalyn cried. "I know Launchpad! And I can take care of myself."

"Gosalyn, you hate camping." Honker pointed out.

Gosalyn pouted. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad if I was with you and Launchpad. And besides, I have rights! Isn't there some way I can go?"

"With this late of a notice? I don't think so. And there is no way your dad will allow you to be the only girl on our trip. Unless he accompanies you."

"Darn." Gosalyn furrowed her brow in thought. "There's gotta-ooh! I feel a major brainstorm coming!"

"Here we go," Honker muttered.

Gosalyn paced along the sidewalk. Honker stopped walking and leaned against a lamppost. "Launchpad can't keep secrets. He always lets them slip out unintentionally. But what if _you _helped me sneak onto the bus and kept me hidden until we got to the campsite? Then Launchpad would have to let me stay!"

"What about your dad?" Honker pressed. "Even if you leave a note he'd come out to find you."

Gosalyn hummed in thought. "I know! I'll tell him my soccer team is going on a weekend field trip in celebration of our last tournament!"

"Do you really think he'll believe that?"

"Sure. I just gotta _make _him believe I'm telling the truth." Gosalyn grinned. "And I'll show those Junior Woodchucks that I'm just as good as they are. Probably better."

Honker sighed. There was hardly a point in talking Gosalyn out of her crazy schemes. "Good luck. Can we go home now? I really gotta start packing."

"What time does the bus leave?" Gosalyn asked.

"Six o'clock." Honker answered. "We're meeting at the school."

"Perfect! I got lots of time." Gosalyn clapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

...

The twelve-year old girl raced home with Honker stumbling along behind her. The bespectacled boy managed to wheeze goodbye before Gosalyn barged into her house. "DAD!"

"What have I told you about running in the house?" Drake Mallard demanded as his adopted daughter raced into the living room.

"Sorry," Gosalyn panted. "I just remembered at school today that my soccer team is taking a trip to downtown Featherstone. Can I go with them?"

"This is really late notice." Drake frowned. "When is your team leaving? And why don't you have a form?"

"We leave tonight at six and you already signed the form allowing me to go on out of town trips when I joined the team." Gosalyn reminded him. "And I forgot to tell you! I'm twelve, give me a break."

Drake rolled his eyes. "It would be nice to have a few days without worrying about what you're getting up to. Alright, kiddo. As of tonight you'll be your soccer coach's problem. God bless her soul."

Gosalyn pumped her fist in the air. "YES! Thanks, Dad. I'll be on my very best behaviour."

"Or at least come close to being well-behaved." Drake warned, knowing full well that his daughter simply wasn't cut out for being the Golden Child.

"That's probably more manageable." Gosalyn grinned and hugged her father. "I gotta get packing! The coach told us to meet her at the school."

"Alright. And don't even think of packing your stink bombs!" Drake hollered as Gosalyn ran to her room. "I'll be doing a thorough suitcase check, missy!"

"Darn," Gosalyn muttered. She tossed her backpack on her bed. "I hate it when he gets all suspicious of my intentions."

Gosalyn closed her door and dragged a duffel bag from under her bed. She tossed in her sweaters, pants, socks, a flashlight, a set of pajamas, some comic books and her toiletries. She then dragged her sleeping bag out of her closet. "I think that's everything."

And even if she did forget something, Honker would probably be able to help her out. The kid was prepared for _everything_.

"Now for the decoy bag." Gosalyn emptied out her backpack and shoved in a few spare T-shirts, a pair of shorts, her cell phone, another set of pajamas and the remainder of her allowance. "That should fool him."

The redhead tossed her sleeping bag and camping duffel out her bedroom window and watched it land in the bushes below. "DAD! I'm all packed!"

Drake entered his daughter's bedroom and shook his head at the mess. "I thought I told you to clean your room."

"I did. And then it just got messy again." Gosalyn shrugged uncaringly and nudged her backpack forward. "Ready for inspection, sir."

"Don't get smart." Drake bent down and examined the contents. "This is all you're bringing?"

"We're staying at a hotel, Dad. All I need are clothes and money." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Do I pass? 'Cause I kinda want to say goodbye to Honker before he leaves for his dumb camping trip."

"Camping is not dumb!" Drake said indigently. "It is-"

"Yeah okay well thanks Dad I'm gonna go now be back soon bye!" Gosalyn took off, leaving a startled Drake in her dust.

...

Honker had just finished packing when a duffel bag flew through his open window. "Hey!"

Gosalyn hauled herself over his window sill with a sleeping bag slung over her shoulder. "Quiet! It's just me."

"Why are you throwing bags through my window?" Honker asked.

"Well, I hid them in the bushes so Dad wouldn't find them. He wanted to do a bag check to make sure I wasn't bringing anything 'inappropriate' with me. This is the stuff you're bringing along."

"Wait, what?"

"You're gonna bring my stuff onto the bus. I can't do it! I'd be caught in a second." Gosalyn said matter-of-factly.

Honker sighed. "Oh, alright. But _how _am I supposed to sneak you on the bus?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet." Gosalyn glanced at her watch. "I'm gonna go say a proper goodbye to Dad. I will be gone for a whole two days, after all."

And just as soon as the redhead arrived she took off. Honker pressed a wing to his forehead. "What am I getting myself into?"

...

At six o'clock, as the sky grew an orangey-red, Honker was there with his fellow Junior Woodchucks. They didn't acknowledge him (which wasn't a surprise) and the bespectacled boy stood by the large yellow bus with his pile of bags.

Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of Gosalyn or Launchpad, their troop leader. Honker frowned but before he could think up scenarios someone grabbed his ankle from underneath the bus. He screamed in shock and the boys turned to look at him.

"What's the matter?" One boy jeered. "Did you see your shadow?"

Everyone burst into laughter and Honker turned red. He waited until the boys started ignoring him again before dropping to his knees and peering underneath the large vehicle. "Gosalyn!"

The girl grinned at him. "Sorry I'm late. Dad wouldn't stop lecturing me on how to behave properly. I don't know why he bothers." She nudged her decoy bag towards Honker. "Just toss this with the rest of my stuff. I don't really need it but Dad would have been suspicious if I left the house without it."

Honker sighed in exasperation and took the extra load. Apparently he would be the bellhop for the weekend. "Did you leave before Launchpad did?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn frowned. "I haven't seen him at all. Come to think of it I didn't even see him this morning."

Just then a car swerved into the school parking lot. Honker got to his feet and stared in shock as a large, bulky bulldog got out. "Alright troops!" He barked. "I'm Leader Holden. Launchpad has fallen ill and cannot escort you on your survival trip so I have been called in to take his place."

Honker nearly fainted on the spot.

"I'm going to give you one and only one warning; I do not deal with disobedient little brats. If you violate any of the Junior Woodchuck survival rules I will not hesitate to send you home. If you chose not to listen to me I will not hesitate in sending you home. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" The troop chorused.

"Then get on the bus and let's get moving!"

Everyone cheered and raced onto the bus. Honker juggled his various bags and made sure to get a seat in the very back. He nervously fiddled his wings as he thought about Gosalyn hiding under the bus. He hoped she would have the common sense to slip out and head home.

A rap sounded on the fire escape door. The other boys didn't hear it above their chatter. Honker groaned and carefully nudged open the door. Gosalyn clambered inside and rolled underneath his bus seat.

"Didn't you hear?" Honker hissed. "Launchpad is sick and can't lead our troop! How could you have not known Launchpad was sick?"

"I don't pay attention!" Gosalyn defended. "He was probably stuck in bed the whole day sleeping. And I can't go home. If I tell Dad the trip was cancelled he'll know I was going to do something that's not Dad-Approved."

"You can't come with us! Leader Holden said he wouldn't hesitate to send anyone home! And that probably includes stowaways!"

"Then I'll just have to stay hidden the whole time. New mission plan, Honk. Instead of proving that I'm capable of being the only girl in a troop full of boys I'm gonna help _you _earn your patches."

Honker groaned and slumped against his seat. It was going to be a long weekend.

...

A few hours later Gosalyn felt the bus roll to a stop. She cracked her back with a wince and peered from under the bus seat. Everyone was filing off the bus and Honker spared her a quick glance before departing. Gosalyn rolled out from her hiding spot and quickly exited the bus through the fire exit door. She snuck into a nearby bush and watched through the leaves.

"You should have enough experience to find your way to our predetermined camping spot. If you don't, then you don't belong here." Holden handed out compasses and maps. "Get into pairs and find your way to the campsite. Last pair back will be on firewood duty. March!"

Honker quickly ran off towards the bushes before Holden noticed he was going off alone. He slipped into the bushes and collided into Gosalyn. "Ouch!"

"Hey, Honk!" Gosalyn greeted. "Are ya ready?"

"I still think you're crazy. But I guess we might as well go through with this." Honker sighed. "It's a good thing there's an odd number of us. Someone would have needed me to be their partner."

"We're very lucky." Gosalyn waved her wing in the air. "Now let's go!"

Despite Gosalyn's less then fond feelings toward camping the multiple trips she had taken with her father had given her experience. Honker was impressed as he watched Gosalyn study the map and compass and soon they were the first ones to arrive at the campsite. "Even I couldn't have found it that fast."

Gosalyn shrugged. "Well, those camping trips did teach me some things."

"Good thing we're first. It'll give us time to figure out what to do with you."

"What do you mean?" Gosalyn frowned. "I'll sleep in your tent. No one ever wants to sleep with you."

"Thanks." Honker muttered. "Sure, why not? I guess you'll just have to hide in the bushes until we pitch our tents."

"Okay. But put yours up over here so we can talk."

The two fell silent as Leader Holden arrived at the site. A few minutes later two boys came stumbling through the thicket. Honker waved to Gosalyn and followed behind the pair. Leader Holden glanced up and nodded curtly. The two boys laughed gleefully and started chatting and Honker smiled in relief and collapsed to the ground.

He figured he would take advantage of the little rest he would be able to get.

...

An hour later and the last pair made it to the site. Leader Holden immediately sent them back out for firewood and ordered the rest to start pitching tents. Honker dragged his over to where Gosalyn was hiding.

"Do you know how to put up a tent?" Gosalyn asked.

"Of course. Launchpad isn't that bad of a teacher." Honker grinned and Gosalyn watched her best friend set up the tent.

"What are you supposed to be doing this weekend anyway?"

"Tomorrow we go canoeing and then we're going to identify various plants. And I think we'll be doing some fishing as well." Honker answered as he finished pitching his tent.

"Doesn't sound too bad. I think I would like being a Junior Woodchuck." Gosalyn smiled.

Honker put his and Gosalyn's bags into the tent and shivered. Darkness was falling and everyone was packing in for the night. "I'm exhausted."

"You're exhausted?" Gosalyn grumbled. "I spent about two hours hunched under a bus seat."

The two crawled into the tent and set up their sleeping bags. "What if Leader Holden decides to do a night check?" Honker asked suddenly.

"I'll just hide behind the stack of bags. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Did anyone get suspicious when you arrived with two sleeping bags?"

"They already think I'm weird." Honker pointed out. "They wouldn't think much of me carrying two sleeping bags."

"Good point." Gosalyn yawned. "Now close your eyes. I'm going to get changed."

Honker flushed and squeezed his eyes shut. He only opened them when Gosalyn told him to. "Don't you think it's going to be kind of awkward sleeping in the same tent?"

"Honk, do you know how many sleepovers we've had? This is no different." Gosalyn scoffed and climbed into her sleeping bag. "You can get changed now. I'm not looking."

Honker hesitantly changed into his pajamas and made sure Gosalyn's eyes stayed shut. He climbed into his sleeping bag and stretched. "Goodnight, Gos."

"'Night, Honk."

...

Lucky for the two of them Leader Holden didn't do night checks. They awoke early the next morning to the sound of chirping birds. "What time is it?" Gosalyn moaned, her red hair tousled.

Honker fumbled for his watch. "Five in the morning."

Gosalyn collapsed back in her sleeping bag. "This is way too early. What time do you go canoeing?"

"We'll probably head off around seven." Honker answered. "There's only one major lake around here and it's Lake Canard. I still have the map and compass from yesterday so you can use them to find it."

"Keen gear." Gosalyn buried in her sleeping bag. "I can sleep for another two hours."

Honker rolled his eyes. "Just keep your eyes closed. I'm getting dressed."

The twelve-year old put on his uniform and threw a sweater on top. He stepped out into the chilly morning air and sat down at the fire. The rest of his troop staggered out of the tent and Leader Holden waited until they finished their breakfast of trail mix and dry cereal before speaking. "We'll start the day off by canoeing across Lake Canard. That should take up a good few hours."

"Are we having another race?" A boy asked.

"I was getting to that. Yes, you'll be competing to see who reaches the opposite shore first. Now for pairs. Carter, you'll be with Lenny. Jack, you'll be with Travis. Honker-"

"Can I be alone, sir?" Honker asked nervously.

Leader Holden arched an eyebrow. "You want to manoeuvre a canoe by yourself?"

The other boys snickered. "Good luck with that," Lenny sneered.

"People shouldn't go canoeing alone...but these waters are calm and shallow so I suppose I could make an exception." Leader Holden nodded. "Alright, Honker. You can go solo. That leaves Harry and Frankie. I was told that Launchpad taught you all how to canoe so I won't bother running over the procedures you should already know. And if I catch any of you without a lifejacket, you're going home."

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's head out!"

Honker got up and hastily ran to the tent. He tossed a spare bag of trail mix by Gosalyn's head and hurried back to his troop.

...

They arrived at Lake Canard just after seven. Honker knew how to prepare the canoe but he lacked skill in actually navigating it.

He took his time and soon he was the only one left. He pushed his canoe to the end of the bank and looked around. "Gosalyn! Are you here?"

The redhead stumbled out of the thicket. "Phew! That was one heck of a walk. So, how are you at canoeing?"

"Not so good." Honker admitted.

Gosalyn grinned. "Lucky for you I'm here." She climbed into the canoe and Honker followed her.

"Yeah, lucky for me." Honker grabbed an oar. "Launchpad tried to teach me but I just didn't get it."

"It's easy. Just think of it like a pattern that has to be repeated." Gosalyn explained.

After going in circles Honker got the hang of rowing and soon they were moving swiftly across the water. They had taken a detour from the route they were supposed to take so that Gosalyn would not be spotted.

"Everyone else is just around the bend." Honker picked up one end of the canoe. "Stay in the bushes and I'll come get you when we start identifying plants."

"I can't wait." Gosalyn said sarcastically.

Honker dragged the canoe to where a few members of his troop had gathered. "What's the matter, Four-Eyes?" Harry grinned. "Get caught in a current?"

"None of that." Leader Holden said sharply. "He made it to shore, just not to the exact spot."

Honker smiled and was relieved to see that he was not the last one to arrive. A few minutes later and the final pair made it to shore. Leader Holden nodded. "Good work. Take a breather before splitting up and finding these plants." He handed out a sheet to the troop members. "Find these plants and bring back a sample. There are no poisonous ones on here, so if you end up bringing one back then that's your problem."

Everyone grumbled before getting up and heading into the thicket. Honker went to collect Gosalyn. "Okay, I know every one of these plants. You can help if you want, but try not to pick up something poisonous."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Hilarious. Alright, Einstein. Lead the way."

...

Honker found the plants with ease and was the first one back. Around four o'clock Leader Holden handed them their fishing rods. This activity had Honker with the rest of his troop and so Gosalyn had to stay hidden in the bushes a few feet away, watching as the boys stood on a slope above the lake.

"Hey, geek. Can you swim?" Harry jostled Honker's elbow and laughed.

Honker yelped. "Knock it off!"

"Ooh. Someone's a scaredy duck." Frankie jeered and shoved Honker's shoulder. He used too much force and Honker toppled over the side of the slope and knocked his head against a rock before crashing into the water.

"Dude!" Harry hissed. "What's the matter with you?"

"It was an accident!" Frankie protested.

"Go and get him!"

"No way! I'm not jumping in there. You do it!"

As the boys bickered Gosalyn rocketed out from the thicket. "You jerks!" She hissed and punched Frankie in the beak. She then dived into the water and swam down to where an unconscious Honker floated. Blood seeped from the gash on his head and she placed her wing over the wound and swam back to the surface.

She dragged Honker to shore and ignored the shocked shouts from the boys above.

"What's a girl doing here?"

"_How _did she get here?"

"Honker," Gosalyn breathed as her best friend started coughing up water. "You're okay!"

"Relatively speaking," Honker rasped and rubbed his head.

"What's going on here?" Leader Holden bellowed as he walked up.

Harry pointed at the pair below. "Honker brought a girl here!"

Holden took one look at the stowaway and the bleeding troop member and was down by their side in an instant. "We'll give him medical attention and then you're going to tell me what you're doing here." He barked. "And _then _I'm calling your parents!"

Gosalyn scowled and helped Honker to his feet. They slowly followed Holden back to the campsite. "So much for this weekend." Honker sighed.

"And every other weekend. Dad is gonna ground me for life-_again_." Gosalyn shook her head. "But you know what? It wasn't so bad."

Honker smiled slightly. "I guess not. But you know, I think I'm going to convince my parents to let me quit Junior Woodchucks. At least until they allow girls. It's a lot more fun with you here."

"Thanks, Honk." Gosalyn smiled. "You know, this just might be one of best camping trips I've ever been on."

Honker burst into laughter.

Life was never boring when Gosalyn Mallard was your best friend.

**Just an idea I had that sprouted into this. Review please, and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
